


DAYDREAMS OF ME BEING PRESIDENT

by AdricAkim



Category: Donald Trump - Fandom
Genre: American Presidents, Donald Trump Dies, Other, USA, uh this is a story about how i become the president
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdricAkim/pseuds/AdricAkim
Summary: President  Donald Trump sucks so much that God sent covid-19 to kill him. It works, trump dies from Covid and I am elected President because everyone freakin hates Mike Pence too, and I am amazing and everyone loves me for my killer guitar skills and rad style, so i am elected the next president!!
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1





	DAYDREAMS OF ME BEING PRESIDENT

the year is 2020, its August 30, it says my amazon package should be here by now. so I go to the mailbox and collect it. its my birthday present from last month that didn't get here till now because amazon sucks too. I'm so excited that i forget about the rest of the mail and just throw it all to my dad while i open my package, its a 50 inch poster of Gerard Ways face, to satisfy my emo soul. while I unwrap the package my dad yells  
"Oh my gosh!!" hes" very christian. i look over to him to see why hes so shocked, "President Donald trump is dead!" he yells then he runs to the living room and turns on the tv. it is showing a livestream of trumps funeral, there is a lot of black, and a few tears, (probably mostly fake.)  
Everyone had heard the news, that our beloved president had gotten covid-19, the virus raging all over the world, a few weekes back in July. it was on my birthday so i wasn't even mad that no one had gotten me presents. this was the greatest gift god could ever give  
I look back at my dad who was intently watching the news like the boring 40 year old he is. "what now?" I asked.  
he shrugs "I guess Pence is president now." I frowned. that wasn't much better.

**Author's Note:**

> more chapters coming soon. like 4 more. pls keep reading it gets better. Btw i wrote this at the start of quarentine, so like april idk but i just found my old notebook and wanted to share :))))))


End file.
